


Jealousy, Turning Saints Into The Sea

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Masturbation, Peterick, tyler likes patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, Patrick was adorable, older, and musically talented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler / Patrick cause why not??? May or may not continue.

The thing was, Patrick Stump was a totally huge fucking rockstar.

Tyler was a rockstar too, yeah, but he was nowhere near as famous as Patrick Stump, extremely talented singer of one of his favorite bands.

Maybe it was a case of being starstruck, but Tyler found out he had a huge fucking crush on Patrick Stump when they met for the first time. Patrick Stump, who was older and way more musically experienced than him. Patrick Stump, who had a glorious voice and talented in a numerous amount of instruments. Patrick Stump, who was super fucking hot and adorable at once.

Tyler may or may not have squealed into his pillow after they were asked to tour with Fall Out Boy as an opening act. He was going to get to spend time with Patrick, a lot of time. He was so pumped.

To Tyler's disappointment, Patrick always seemed to be with Pete. It was always Patrick and Pete, never just Patrick. To make things worse, Pete was so close to Patrick that they always seemed to be doing something somewhat intimate. Cuddling under a blanket on the couch of their bus. Sleeping in Patrick's bunk together. Pete kissing Patrick on the cheek off stage, and licking his goddamn pale neck on stage.

He was never really sure if Patrick and Pete were like, a thing. They seemed like it, but they never said anything. When he caught Patrick and Pete making out in their dressing room before a show, however, it confirmed his suspicions. 

Tyler's heart sank as he spotted them, and they were fucking going at it. Patrick was straddling Pete's lap on the couch in there, swiveling his hips and moaning. Pete was gripping his ass, grinding up into him appreciatively. He closed the door silently, ignoring the pangs in his heart. 

How could he have had a chance with Patrick Stump when Pete Wentz was around? They were best friends, had been for ten years. Next to them, Tyler was a stranger. 

That night after the show he lay in his bed, and he tried to forget about the way the blood rushed to his head when he spotted Patrick on stage, rutting against his guitar. Tyler tried to forget the way Pete kissed his cheek onstage and claimed Patrick was "cute as a button." Patrick had blushed and shook his head, but the crowd had screamed its approval.

Patrick was adorable, older, and extremely talented.

Tyler was so fucked.


	2. It Was Only A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick break up. Tyler tries not to be ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look im adding more to this. Maybe like five chapters I don't really know. And it's gonna end up being explicit dammit.

Tyler tried to not do a happy dance when Patrick and Pete broke up. Patrick was miserable, he could tell. They'd came out with their relationship two weeks ago, but now they had split.

The argument was absolutely terrifying. Everyone acted like they couldn't hear it, when in fact their shouts were literally shaking cups on the counters. Tyler had never thought Patrick could get so upset.

Pete had yelled but Patrick had louder, voice nearly a scream. Pete making out with another dude. Patrick done with his shit. Patrick storms into the bunk area a little while later, face red and eyes manic. 

"That fucking whore." Patrick spits, kicking his bunk. Tyler winces, but also felt his dick twitch in curiosity. Patrick talking to him like that and pinning him to the bed runs through his mind. And yes, his cock is definitely interested now. "Fuck." Patrick's voice growls, and Tyler covers himself in a blanket, willing Patrick to not look in his bunk. 

Tyler could feel his cock hard against his skinny jeans, and he shifts uncomfortably. Tyler peeks out of his bunk, surprised to see Patrick sitting on the floor, sobs shaking his body. Tyler slides out of his bunk without a second thought, compelled to cheer him up.

Patrick didn't protest when Tyler sat next to him and put an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Patrick." Tyler coos, sympathetic when in fact he really wanted to kiss Patrick, red faced and tears rolling down his cheeks. "You don't deserve that shit." Tyler adds, suddenly annoyed with Pete. How could someone make Patrick feel like this? 

"I thought... I thought we were- we were gonna, gonna be together 'till the end," Patrick manages, sobs racking his body. Tyler manages to not roll his eyes, but gently turns Patrick's face. 

"You don't deserve that shit you just went through." Tyler repeats and leans forward. He doesn't hesitate, and presses his lips against Patrick's. Patrick makes a surprised noise, but he doesn't pull away. Instead, he kisses back, soft and hesitant. Tyler then realizes what he's doing, and he pulls away. "Oh fuck, shit, sorry." Tyler stutters and stands quickly, fleeing to the bathroom.

There he guiltily jerks off to thoughts of Patrick growling in his ear. He bites his hand when he comes, to prevent himself from moaning 'Patrick,'


	3. But It's Just The Price I Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know

Tyler is a fucking raging homosexual. They had two weeks, _two_ damn weeks left of this tour. Two weeks and he can jerk off to his little Patrick fantasies in peace.

Ever since he had kissed Patrick it had been, to say the least, quite awkward. It wasn't like they had been best buddies before, but yeah, they definitely were chill. At least he wasn't like Pete and Patrick. Patrick refused to look at Pete outside of playing and writing, refused to even talk to him. Tyler's heart flutters when Patrick sits next to him, discussing some stupid topic.

It's incredibly endearing.

Tyler asks Josh for advice one night. "Maybe you could like, I dunno, tell him how you feel?" Josh says unhelpfully, scratching his neck. Tyler groans and rolls his eyes.

"I can't. He's so much better than me and everything about him is _perfect_ , like Jesus or whoever the fuck made him made him specially." Tyler moans into his pillow, incredibly embarrassed. Josh rolls his eyes before patting his best friend on the back.

"You're in some deep shit," Josh says, once again unhelpful.

"Tell me about it." Tyler groans again, willing himself to sleep.

 

Patrick starts to get closer to Tyler in the last two weeks.

Patrick's shoulders brush Tyler's when they sit together. Patrick gives him lingering hugs, brushing his fingers across his back. Tyler _swears_ he feels little electric shocks from his touch.

It's really not helping Tyler's nerves, as he jumps every time Patrick touches him. Then, one night, he's invited to sing along with Patrick for a few songs, and Patrick clings to him on stage, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Tyler could have died right then and there, but thousands of people were expecting him to sing. So he does, somewhat reluctant.

Tyler notices Pete glaring at him halfway during Dance, Dance, jaw set and eyes angry. Tyler swallows and continues to bounce all over the stage, really only there to echo Patrick.

Patrick gives him a hug afterwards, telling him he did pretty awesome. Pete storms past them and Tyler can't help but feel guilty. Pete looks absolutely pissed. But before Tyler can say anything, Patrick's fucking kissing him and Tyler can't _see_ straight, let alone _think_. He responds immediately, drawing Patrick closer and moaning into his mouth. Patrick pulls away after a few moments, looking flustered.

"Oh, fuck. Sorry, I mean- agh." Patrick says before closing his eyes. "You're like, so fucking cool and like, cute, but I just- I don't want to hurt your feelings. I just broke up with," Patrick stops and makes a face, like the very thought of Pete pains him. "And I don't want to use you to feel better?" Patrick says, ending it like a question, like he's unsure himself. Tyler rolls his eyes, and then says the worst possible thing.

"Dude, I jerked off to you." Tyler states, then immediately burns red. Tyler and his fucking mouth. Patrick does the same, cheeks quickly turning a violent crimson. "I mean-" Tyler says, but really, he has nothing to recover with.

Tyler, once again, flees the room, Patrick left blushing furiously.


	4. Destiny Is Calling Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe the jerking off was mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna finish this! One or two more chapters left!

Tyler ventures out of the bathroom later, after he's certain the embarrassment has died down. He still can't believe he actually told Patrick that he jerked off to him. What a fucking idiot he was. 

Patrick's cheeks turning red upon seeing him were an indication that the embarrassment had not in fact gone away. Tyler frowns as Patrick fidgets, averting his gaze. 

"So, um," Patrick's begins awkwardly, pulling on a loose hem of the bed blanket. 

"So," Tyler answers even more awkwardly, crossing his arms and looking anywhere but Patrick.

"I heard you jerk off to me, um, once." Patrick admits, shaking with silent laughter. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. It's not funny, I just," Patrick apologizes when Tyler gapes at him. "It was actually really hot?" 

Tyler wants to crawl in a hole and die. He could've sworn Patrick was asleep in his bunk, and he was quiet too. It wasn't like he'd moaned loudly, but he did gasp out Patrick's name once. "Oh. Fuck. Okay." Tyler states, scratching his neck. Then he acknowledges Patrick's words, and he flushes. Patrick thought it was hot? "You're not serious, when- when you said it was, um, hot?" Tyler questions.

"Uh, it was super fucking hot." Patrick says, brow furrowing. "And I may have jerked off to it later on?" Patrick says, almost questioning his own actions. "Don't like, run away like last time, um, okay?" 

Tyler swallows and nods. Patrick fucking Stump jerked off to him? He was going to have a fucking heart attack. "Oh, I see." Tyler answers lamely, having trouble breathing.

"As I said, I don't want you to be a rebound, you know?" Patrick explains, and Tyler nods understandingly, but is actually infuriated. 

"Fuck that shit," Tyler protests, and then moves forward and straddles Patrick's legs quickly. Patrick squeaks and Tyler laughs lightly, and Patrick's eyes crinkle in laughter as well. Tyler pushes his lips against the older mans, giddy. Patrick bites his lower lip, nibbling and sucking. Tyler gasps into the kiss, putting hands on his shoulders.

"Patrick, are you in here? We have to work on-" Tyler hears Pete call and then abruptly stop. Tyler risks a glance at Pete, knowing this doesn't look good. His lip is swollen with its gentle abuse and Patrick looks flustered. Patrick avoids Pete's gaze.

"What the fuck, you whore!" Pete suddenly shouts at Patrick, ignoring Tyler completely. "It's been like, two weeks!" Patrick turns his gaze to him with defiance in his eyes, and simply tightens his grip on Tyler's waist.

"Fuck you! When you were like, twenty three you dated ten girls in like, two months! If anything you're the whore!" Patrick yells back, furious. Tyler shudders at his tone of voice, averting his gaze from Pete. 

"You could've done this shit somewhere else! I know I fucking messed up, but don't you know I'm hurting?" Pete nearly screams back.

"What about me! I'm fucking hurting too, Pete! You were the first person I ever loved, so fuck you and get the fuck out! Go find some emo scene kid to fuck!" Patrick shouts, his hands gripping Tyler's waist.

"Fuck you, I will! He'll be way better in bed than you ever were!" Pete screams flipping Patrick off and storming out of the room. Patrick turns back to Tyler, face pained.

"I'm sorry." Patrick whispers, and tears roll down his cheeks. "I can't do this right now." Patrick whimpers softly, and Tyler caresses his cheek softly. "I really did love him, and I think a tiny part of me won't stop. Can we talk about this when tour's over? It's just- just too soon." Patrick cries, shoulders shaking. Tyler's face falls and he's super disappointed. Tyler rolls off of Patrick though, sighing and looking down at his boner. Patrick lays back on the bed and turns over, curling into a ball, shaking silently.

Tyler goes to the bathroom to satisfy his needs.


	5. Open Up My Eager Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left. Maybe smut maybe not. I don't know.

Tyler fucking waits for the end of the tour. It feels like he's waiting for Christmas, and he grows more anxious with each passing day. He's afraid that Patrick is going to change his mind, maybe forgot about the electricity Tyler felt when they kissed.

He waits impatiently for two weeks, watches Patrick and Pete dart around each other because the shards of their relationship are still to sharp to touch. Pete stays true to his word and brings some skinny kid in who looks younger than Tyler on the bus, fucks him later that night, his moans vibrating off the wall. Patrick stays in his bunk and pretends to sleep, but he's actually sobbing into his pillow.

Tyler nearly punches Pete, but he decided it wouldn't be the best way to fix this situation. Instead he tiptoed around the two like everyone else, and their relationship eventually seems to be getting better. Patrick's stopped avoiding Pete and Pete's stopped insulting him. They've sat together and had a conversation, though it was short and curt. Pete's actually gone so far to prop his feet up on Patrick's lap, and Patrick continued scrolling on his phone with a mild expression his face.

Tyler just hopes they don't fall in love again. It doesn't look like it though, because Patricks stopped crying into his pillow and Pete's stopped fucking random scene kids, and they're neutral for now. At least Patrick is happy, and it's really all Tyler wants. He wants him to smile and laugh at Tyler's jokes, he wants him to not be afraid to walk onto the bus and expect Pete with some rebound. Tyler's in love with the way Patrick furrows his brow when he wears sunglasses, because he can't really see at all and the sunglasses actually make it worse. Tyler's in love with the way Patrick will stay up till four in the morning some night singing into his pillow, muffled but still amazing. Tyler's in love with the way Patrick will bite down on his plump lower lip when thinking, and drum his fingers like he was a drummer. And once, he was, which makes him even cooler in Tyler's eyes.

The tour finally ends and Patrick and Pete say goodbye with a hug. It's not a tight squeeze like Tyler had once seen, with Patrick's hands in fists as he locked them around Pete to hold him close, but one where his hands are open and resting lightly on his back, patting. Pete looks disappointed when Patrick turns to Tyler, a shy smile on his face.

"Hey," Patrick greets shyly, round cheeks and blue eyes making him look more like an angel than a human, or even a devil, as Tyler had seen the pictures of Soul Punk Patrick. Tyler wanted to see Patrick wear the dark eyeshadow and eyeliner and the dark blush again, wanted to see the half lidded eyes as he sang. But that was for another time.

"Hey yourself." Tyler answers, wincing at how lame that was. "Sorry, that was lame. Anyways..." Tyler trails off and tries to not look to hopeful, but he's got a wide grin on his face as he looks at Patrick. 

"Anyways... We should go somewhere else. Like, um, my house?" Patrick asks in a low voice, and Tyler's heart jumps to his throat. "Would you like that?" Patrick asks, voice even lower and sultry sounding. It was odd for Patrick, who Tyler knew to be shy and reserved, but not unwelcome.

"Yeah," Tyler breathes, eyes wide. Patrick lets out a laugh and directs them to a car. It's his and it's very nice, and Tyler slides in and Patrick follows. He drives away from the tour bus and the others who are still goodbying, and Patrick rests a hand on his thigh. Tyler squeaks, and Patrick smirks at him, but fuck if that didn't make any hotter.

They make it to Patrick's house and Patrick presses him against the door as soon as they make it inside, licking into his mouth. Tyler moans and scrambles to grab some clothing, latching on to the edge of his shirt. Patrick pulls away eventually, reluctantly.

"So," Tyler starts. "Wanna- wanna talk about this?" He asks, but he's finding it hard to concentrate when Patrick is kissing his jaw. He has to reach up on tip toes to kiss Tyler, and Tyler's hands find his waist and he leans over to kiss him easier. 

"Yeah," Patrick breathes moments later, falling back down onto his feet. "Let's talk."


End file.
